


[Podfic of] Bogeyman!verse / written by akaVertigo

by EosRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bogeyman, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/171589">Doors</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/171592">b/o\r/d\e/r\l/i\n/e</a> by akaVertigo<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:25:29</p><p>Kris is gay and Adam’s in the closet, and this story is about none of this: “I had an invisible best friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Bogeyman!verse / written by akaVertigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171589) by [akaVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaVertigo/pseuds/akaVertigo). 
  * Inspired by [b/o\r/d\e/r\l/i\n/e](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171592) by [akaVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaVertigo/pseuds/akaVertigo). 



cover art by eosrose

**Total Duration:** 00:25:29  
[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/21yfk7yehwh0ii2o7j4o2lqrovp1ls5c.zip) (24.2 MB) | [Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8xtjmycggp0l21czr5rvw49b7pvagkt7.m4b) (12.2 MB)

# | Title | Duration | Download | Read  
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | Doors | 00:11:35 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8mqn9ld00s92mj5sym4j9y44uk7rgsu0.mp3) (11.1 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/171589)  
2 | b/o\r/d\e/r\l/i\n/e | 00:13:57 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ykk5eo8au57yht7dqwgm031xmulye1dm.mp3) (13.3 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/171592)  
  
**[crossposted to the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bogeymanverse) **


End file.
